Untitled
by SouthernCowgirl
Summary: Erm... My first attempt at fanfiction. I'm not that great... Ch 2 up!
1. In the beginning

Ok guys, this is my first fanfiction. I'm not the best writer. I figured, that before I start college lit, I'd better brush u[p on my writing. This is the best way I could think of, and the most fun! Please tell me what you guys think! :D

"Dammit. Dammit Dammit Dammit. This can't be happening, not now...not after everything. God " She says to herself while looking at the little blue plus on the stick in her private bathroom. He had told her that he needed her, that he was hallucinating and seeing Amber. And that damn idiot had left her a note along with her lipstick. She took the the rest of the day off and told her assistant to cancel all of her appointments and meeting for the next few days. The tears do not fall silently as she drives. She remembers everything that has happened. But most of all, she remembers him and what could have been. She remembers it like it happened yesterday, when in actuality it was over four weeks ago.

She had helped him detox and by the next day he told her that he always wanted to kiss her. She had given him a small peck on the lips to test the waters, but when their eyes locked, it was like the floodgates busted wide open. Clothing was shed, pictures were knocked off and there were a few dents in the drywall from where they had pushed one another into wall.

To say that they had been passionate would be an understatement. She felt somewhat bad that she had left so early in the morning without leaving a note, but she did leave something. Two things in fact. She had found a tube of lipstick in her purse. She smiled as she thought of the perfect way to leave a note, without actually leaving a note. She put the lipstick on her lips and kissed him, but moved her lips enough so that it would smear on his cheek. Then she left the tube on his bathroom counter, a perfect touch if she may say so herself. She looked over his sleeping form for one last look, he looked almost... Wait, was he? He was. He WAS smiling. She almost wishes that she could have taken a picture of him. He looked so peaceful. It was just what he needed to calm his turbulent mind and body. She then quietly gathered the rest of her things and quietly went home to the child that she had fought so hard to obtain.

~~~~THE FOLLOWING DAY~~~~

"Attention! I have an announcement! As you go about your day I'd like you to be aware of the fact that, I SLEPT WITH LISA CUDDY!" Oh hell no he didn't. God damn him. God damn her emotions. She had run up to him crying and called him an ass. God if she had just LISTENED to what he had said... "I was wondering if we should move in together." he had said. Why couldn't she see the sincerity in his eyes. He had been trying to get her attention all day. He just wanted to see the emotional side of her. He WANTED to try a relationship with her. But no, she was too worried about the needs of her other baby, the hospital, rather than attend to the desires of her heart. So she had fired him. He had looked like someone had just run over him puppy, and laughed about it. Instead of her getting shut down for trying to start a relationship, it was him. The roles were switched for a moment. He had gathered what items he wanted and left without so much as an apology to her. Little did she know that she had literally ripped the so very fragile heart out of him by the threads by which it was sewn together in his body.

Wilson felt simply awful. It was his fault for this mess. It was HIS fault for telling House to go terrorize Cuddy. And now, his best friend was fired and had was moving the stuff out of his office. When the ducklings had asked why House was taking all of his stuff, Wilson simply dropped his head and shook it furiously muttering "God, It's all my fault."

It took House two days to finish cleaning out his office. When the final box of stuff had been loaded into his car he came back into the hospital one last time. He looked to the clinic to see Cuddy dealing with a patient. He took this opportunity to slip into her office and place a small folder piece of paper on her desk, with the tube of lipstick on top as a paperweight. He slipped out of the door to retreat to his cave of solitude.

At the end of the day Cuddy returned to her office. Flustered, tired, and worn down, she spied a familiar tube of lipstick with a note under it. Her heart shattered into oblivion. She gently took the lipstick and placed it into her purse. She hesitated for a moment before she picked up the note and opened it.

_ Lisa,_

_ I'm sorry._

_ Greg._

_**TBC....**_

Well, what do you guys think? I have NO idea how the pregnancy cycle works as far as testing and crap... so if anyone has some tips I'd be very appreciative. Am I doomed to fail my lit class or are my crappy writing skill enough to make my fandom and forum proud? Please help me make this better. I'd like to post this on ... But I need a beta.. Help anyone? I also think I'm having trouble with switching my tenses... Yeah.. Im in trouble for college, I'm a dreadful speller.... :P


	2. I dreamed a dream

Thank you to my wonderful BETA **Monkey and Music Lover**

**Sorry for the WAYY late update guys... I kind of forgot about this...**

That night she dreamed. She dreamed that she woke up to a massive naked body  
holding her, while the body's long arms draped over a heavily pregnant belly.  
When she turned to look at the body it said,

"No, too early to get up. Go back to sleep. Wait until 1 or 2. Then we can  
wake up. However, I doubt that you can go a single day of your life without  
seeing your precious hospital, even when you are on maternity leave." But  
before Cuddy could even say anything, she was being awkwardly pinned down,  
thanks to a pregnant belly, and as she saw the face of the man smirking  
and rubbing his hard-on against her, it took her breath away.

House. He gave a cheeky grin and started kissing her neck, the stubble  
scrapping against her soft skin. "I thought you said we should go back to  
sleep." She said while slightly pushing him off of her neck so that she could  
see his face. He smiled seductively.

"You know what they say about morning wood... Never let it go to waste. Even  
if the pregger belly gets in the way." He said while waggling his eyebrows.  
She raised one of her eyebrows and flipped him over so that she was on top.  
He frowned and whined, "But MOOOOM, I wanted to be on top!"

"Not as long as Junior is in the way. I doubt you'd be able to get on top of  
me properly." She stated.

"Never underestimate the power of will when it comes to a man and getting  
laid. Especially if it is ME getting laid." He retorted, and Cuddy just  
scoffed.

"My body, my rules." She told him.

"MY bed my rules." He retorted.

After several heated sessions with House, Cuddy woke up with tears in her  
eyes. Crying at what she thought would never be.


End file.
